


Break Time

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [33]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Terushima just wanted a bit of attention, that's all. Shirabu needs to take a break anyway.





	Break Time

Terushima knew his boyfriend stressed too much, and the likelihood that he was overworking himself was high. Shirabu was a handful when he wanted to be. He was a challenge. 

“You know, you could always take a break,” Terushima said, moving to stand behind him. 

His hands were already out, on Shirabu’s shoulders, working some of the knots out of his muscles. He knew he was tense, but this was surely causing him pain. There was no way anyone could have muscles tense like that all the time and not feel some kind of pain. 

“You know, I could always not do that,” Shirabu said, pen continuing to scratch on the paper before him. 

“I worry about you, you know. You’re going to overwork yourself.” 

Shirabu paused in his writing, glancing back for a moment. His face held an expression of frustration, whether or not it was frustration with Terushima himself, he wouldn’t know. 

“If I don’t do this then I won’t be able to keep my place on the volleyball team, you know that Yuuji. Not all of us are naturally as smart as you,” he said. 

Terushima raised an eyebrow at him, bending down to place rest his head on his shoulder as his boyfriend turned back to his work. He watched him complete the maths questions on the paper before talking again. 

“You know I do study Kenjirou. I just know when to let my brain rest. You should stop working soon.” 

“No Yuuji.” 

“Kenjirou, please. I’ll even leave you alone if you promise to stop working after you complete your maths work,” he said, nuzzling softly into his boyfriend's neck. 

He felt the sigh escape Shirabu rather than hearing it, and he knew he was winning. His need for attention and the overall wellbeing of his partner was never something he’d let slip easily. 

“If I say yes Yuuji, will you at least go downstairs and make some tea?” 

He grinned. 

“Of course Kenjirou. You have fun now, I’ll be back soon,” he said, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek as he left the room. 

He always did get what he wanted, even when the person was the most stubborn person he knew. 


End file.
